Falling Stars and Rising Fire
by CP Nightshade-Eyes of Asteria
Summary: Kenna hated Camp, as did her friends Ace, John, and Jack. So when the summer is over and they all can get away, what could be better? As children of the either Titans or powerful Olympians, many things. Read as they fight off judgmental demigods and the occasional monster. Will they unite with each other? Or will the hatred of others drive them and their new friends apart? OC story
1. OC's!

**Ok, if I didn't PM you and your character is on the list, I am sorry! I've had to shuffle through about 40 some OC's and I didn't remember to send a PM! Thank you to everyone that sent in a character, and here's who made the list:**

**My OC: Magia Ryder (F)**

**Parent: Asteria**

**Fangirfor3ver's OC: McKenna "Kenna" Grace (F)**

**Parent: Phoebe**

**Blade of the Poet's OC: Jack Shepard (M)**

**Parent: Hyperion**

**TheSeaGirl1234: Lelia Elena Hayes (F)**

**Parent: Prometheus**

**LetsGo776's OC: John Grey (M)**

**Parent: Mnemosyne**

**NeverForgiveOrForget's OC: Ace Fitzgerald Ashford (M)**

**Parent: Hades**

**That's the list. You can still send in some OC's for later, but I'm gonna start writing this sucker while I can. And yes, I know I said I would take eight OC's. Now, not even 12 hours later I realize how hard even six OC's will be. They each have their own personalities, traits, plot points, etc. So yeah, I might put in a few more, but this is gonna be one hell of a job for me to keep up with.**

**-CP Nightshade, the Eyes of Asteria**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One y'all, so prepare. I hope I did good and thank you all for your review and OC's!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Magia and all plot ideas set in the present or future tense. All other characters belong either to their respective fanfiction owners, or in case of the characters from the original Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series that belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Songs of the Chapter (Mainly what I listened to when I wrote): ****_Poison and Wine_**** by the Civil Wars, ****_The Big Bang_**** by Rock Mafia.**

**If you like any of my music, PM me and I'll link you my Spotify to follow if you want.**

_People fear the unknown, and fear breeds contempt, and contempt sires hatred. So what happens to the people that wish to remain unknown? What of those who have no choice?_

_Typical_. This was McKenna Grace's first thought of the day. She was standing in front of her cabin with her arms crossed over her chest. At first, she had been ecstatic to receive her own cabin, but now she realized it just made ruining her life all the more easier. After the second Titan war, Percy Jackson may have wished for amnesty for all the Titans except for the Kronos and his lackeys, but that didn't mean demi-titans were treated nicely. Hades, there was barely a few demi-titans left in existence. Besides being the child of a titan and a severe minority, most of the normal demigods were actually afraid of them.

Only if that fear worked as some sort of buffer, but sadly it did not. The only demigods who didn't try to pick on either her, Jack Shepard, or John Grey, the only other demi-titans at Camp Half-blood, were the seven from the second Giant War, Nico di Angelo, and Ace Ashford and a small group of "outcast" demigods. Ironically, the Hunters of Artemis treated John and her with more respect than the campers, probably because of Kenna's relation to Artemis on her Titan side of the family and because whenever John or Jack met one of the hunters, he would give them an incredible amount of respect.

Kenna was still standing in front of her mother, Phoebe's, cabin, which was normally a pearly white moonstone. Now, it was covered with what looked like a mixture between puke and tar, and smelled even worse. Kenna's face scrunched up in disgust as she looked up at the sky. Her silver-violet eyes glared at the burning sun that hung directly above her head, mocking her. Kenna looked away, turning her attention to the only two cabins that she was able to call nearby. There was the Hyperion Cabin to the left, which was a brilliant golden color, much similar in design to her cabin, and home to Jack Shepard. Then to her right was the Mnemosyne cabin, in which John Grey was the only residence. The Mnemosyne cabin was a simple grey, and it looked like a miniature white house. The only time Kenna had been in there was probably around three months ago, and that was just after they were built so there really wasn't much in there yet.

Turning towards the Hyperion Cabin, Kenna brushed a stray strand of her silvery hair behind her ear. As she walked up the small steps to the door, she read the ancient inscription on the gilded marble next to the door: _It is he who watches from above, Hyperion, guard of the heavens and the pillar of the east._ Kenna didn't know why, but Jack had always liked that inscription. Maybe it made him feel better about his father being one of Titans who directly attempted to usurp Olympus.

Kenna knocked on the door, listening as Jack scrambled around and shouted a muffled, "Gimme a second!" Kenna heard a small crash and a curse, which caused her to give a soft laugh as she waited. When Jack opened the door, he was wearing a plain white shirt that was inside out and jeans. His blonde hair was incredibly unruly and his sky blue eyes were blinking rapidly from just waking up. He seemed to awaken slightly more once he realized Kenna was standing there. He leaned against the doorframe and rubbed his eyes as he asked, "What'd ya need Kenna?"

"Just some help cleaning up a mess," she said. He raised his eyebrows, giving Kenna a look that said 'Why do you need my help?' Kenna just rolled her eyes and explained, "I'd do it myself, but it is utterly exhausting for me summon moonlight at this time and burn the dang stuff off. So I thought you might enjoy it since you always are lighting stuff on fire and what not."

"Why do you need it burnt off?" Jack replied, already moving out the door and towards her cabin. Kenna just followed quietly, letting him see for himself. When he stopped before her cabin he sighed. "_Di immortals!_ This smells worse than last time!"

"I know that pretty well Jack," Kenna said spitefully. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened them again before apologizing, "Sorry Jack, but this is the sixth time in the past fortnight. My nerves are strained at best."

"I understand," Jack said and Kenna knew he did. Both he and John had gone through just as much hazing as she had. Though it did seem that covering their cabins in some sort of smelly sludge was all they could do, because they haven't come up with anything new. Kenna didn't really know if that was a good or bad thing though. "I'll start burning this, and could you go get John? I think we really need to think of some sort of counter for this."

Kenna nodded before jogging over to the Mnemosyne cabin. She knocked on the door and waited, impatiently tapping her foot. No one came, so she knocked again. Still no response. Rolling her eyes, Kenna reached out and turned the knob to open the door. Kenna walked in and had to stifle a gasp. The inside of the cabin was practically perfect. There was only one bed that was made perfectly, its black cover folded with practiced precision. Spread out around the room was multiple bookshelves with so many books, Kenna felt slightly dazed. She spotted John in one of the corners, going through some trunk of sorts. He was where jeans and a tucked in Camp shirt. His dark brown hair was cut meticulously straight and it fit his muscular figure well. She walked forwards and tapped him on the shoulder, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the boy.

She was about to ask him to come outside when he began to rant towards her, "Good Gods! Don't ever do that again! Do you know what could've happened if I was working on a volatile experiment? What if I was holding a weapon and stabbed you? Gods Kenna you should know better!" Kenna just raised an eyebrow and let him calm down. Demi-titans may not have ADHD or dyslexia, but John is practically OCD about his cabin and freaks whenever someone else enters and "messes something up." John took a collecting breath before speaking, his eyes taking on a shade of forest green, "I'd say sorry but I wouldn't mean it, but what do you want Kenna?"

I was about to speak when a new voice spoke from the doorway, "I'd say she needs some good smelling herbs and maybe some air freshener. What'd you say, eh Kenna?" Kenna would recognize the Australian accent anywhere. Ace Ashford was one of the few demigods who treated the demi-titans with some normalcy and didn't try to bully them.

Kenna turned around and crossed her arms over her camp shirt. She shot Ace an exasperated look as he leaned casually against the doorframe, the corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk. He was wearing his typical black leather jacket over his camp shirt. His black jeans slightly covered the top of his black vans. Kenna did notice though that he wasn't wearing his usual cap on his head so Kenna could see the red streak in his hair that was normally hidden. Kenna just let her eyes roll though, not overly surprised to see him. "You know Ace, most of the other demigods wouldn't like you being seen with us 'freaks.'"

Ace just raised his dark eyebrows and continued to stare at her with his icy blue eyes. Then he shrugged and said, "I don't like them all that much either, might as well give them a reason to do the same." Ace shifted his eyes to the ceiling before saying, "I'm not going to change the way I look or the way to feel to conform to anything. I've always been a freak. So I've been a freak all my life and have to live with it, you know. I'm one of those people."

Kenna just stared at him, but John spoke up, still digging through his trunk, "Really Ace? Lennon?" The son of Hades just grinned and shrugged. Kenna heard a deep sigh before John appeared by her side, holding in hand what looked like incense and a Febreeze can. He began to walk out the door and spoke, without even looking over his shoulder, "Come on Kenna, let's go see if Jack did anything stupid again."

When Kenna walked past Ace, he straightened up and walked next to her. "You know," said his Australian voice, "I'd be happy if I were you." She gave him a look, but Ace just grinned even wider, "You only have two days left, and then you can get out of this dump."

Kenna couldn't help but smile and think with a new found joy, _two days indeed_.

**Well there's chapter one. R&R.**

**CP out.**


	3. Chapter 2

** Right now I can't help but grin evilly, and I honestly don't know if I have a reason to. Maybe just because it's fun? Eh, maybe y'all can tell me.**

** Songs of the Chapter: ****_Stompa_**** by Serena Ryder and ****_Til the Casket Drops_**** by ZZ Ward**

** And here's Chapter Two**

_Fear not those who travel cautiously in the shadows. Fear those who walk brazenly in the light._

_I could seriously go a day without any monsters._ **MAGIA** thought. Seriously though, how many did she have to kill before they got smart and left her _alone?_ Sure, she didn't doubt she smelled nice to them, but she did _not_ like the smell of charred hell hound. She simply sighed, wondering as she stood in the fire escape outside of a small apartment complex in Manhattan.

Magia looked below her. The dark alleyway was littered with trash and random debris, which was completely ordinary for a big city alley. Though she was sure that the young girl screaming a fairly large and obviously threating man to get off her was still somewhat common, that was without the dagger the girl dropped or the fact that the man only had one eye. Magia gripped the edge of fire escape, took a deep breath, and swung her legs over before jumping off and landing in a perfect crouch. She then took a moment to brush her pitch black hair back behind her ears and look up at the fire escape about twelve feet up.

Smiling to herself, Magia prepared to obliterate the cyclops. She looked at her hands, and at the thinly etched green lines that seemed to glow slightly with ethereal power. The lines ran across most of her body, except her face, and swirled with an elegancy that did not do justice to how painful the procedure to acquire the markings was. She cupped her hands together and concentrated immensely.

She watched with her usual happiness as the palm of her hand was illuminated by the small green flames that sputtered and sparked into existence above her hands. Her eyes, which were normally a bright green that was flecked with violet specks, now shown with an unearthly, demonic sheen. Grinning sadistically, Magia thrust her hands forward causing a torrent of sickly green flames to cascade towards the unaware cyclops.

First, the cyclops screamed. He turned around and ran wildly, leaving his former prey alone to worry about his new problem. Second, the cyclops tripped on a turned over waste bin that was dumped into the alley and landed in front of a teenager. The teenager was a true sight to behold, her hands were glowing an inhuman green as flames of the same color seemed to dance along her exposed skin. Markings glowed along the side of her neck and shown through her deep black pull over, and light flowed out from under the hem of her dark jeans. Her faced was illuminated by the eerie light, displaying her menacing smile and showing her bright green eyes, half hidden by the strands of pitch black hair that had fallen over them. The last thing the poor cyclops saw before he was sent to Tartarus was the girls face, and the flaming, wickedly curved knife aimed straight for his eye.

Magia crouched, cleaning her dagger on her sleeve. She looked down at the fading pile of golden dust with some satisfaction before straightening up and scanning the alleyway for the other girl. Magia spotted the girl cowering against a dumpster, looking at her with wide fearful eyes that were the soft shade of sage. Her hair was a dark red that framed her pale face well. She wore a light weight camo parka and dark grey jeans, along with a pair of black high top converse shoes. The girl looked like she was about to pass out from fright as she looked at Magia, so it was quite a shock to the marked girl that the girl could still say a coherent sentence.

"Please," her voice was soft and shook with fear, "Don't hurt me. Please." The girl looked at Magia with tears forming in her wide, innocent eyes. Magia moved over to the girl cautiously, kneeling in front of her. Despite the magic that she wielded and the joy she felt when she incinerated the cyclops, Magia was not cruel. Sadistic at times, maybe. But cruel? Not to someone innocent.

"Easy," Magia said softly, attempting to ease the girl's fear. Her voice was slightly accented, and the cadence and lilt in which she talked showed that she was French. "_Te détendre, s'il vous plait. _Relax, I won't hurt you. You're safe."

The young girl before Magia must've seen the sincerity in her eyes and the honesty in her voice, for she gave her a thankful smile before passing out on the spot. "_Allez comprende,"_ she muttered in French. Magia sighed before picking up the girl in a fireman's hold. She cursed her luck in French, moving over towards the fire escape she had originally jumped down from to save the girl. When she neared, she spotted the dagger she saw earlier and figured that it could only belong to the girl. Carefully picking it up, she then finished moving towards the fire escape. Pulling down the ladder, Magia began to carefully climb up the fire escape and to the third story which held the room she was renting out for the month.

As she climbed up, Magia remembered when she first learned how to fight. It was near eleven years ago, when she was six. And despite the approaching darkness she felt that day, she pushed through and created her own light-her own hope. And now Magia just wished that she could inspire the unconscious girl across her shoulders to be courageous, for Fates know it took herself years to be able to face the real world again. As she remembered, everything came rushing back to her and she watched helplessly as her past played before her eyes like an all too real horror movie.

_The metallic scent of blood was the only thing little Magia could smell. She was kneeling and weeping over the corpse of Phillip d'Étoile, the man who was the young six year old's father. Blood stained the fine carpet beneath them and the furniture seemed to have gone through a wood chipper, but Magia just stayed, bent over her father's dead body. To her, everything was gone and the only companion she had was the encroaching darkness that wished to extinguish the young star's light._

_So consumed was she, that she failed to notice when another presence appeared in the room. A robed woman stood in the room, and she wore a dark hood over her head and wielded torches in each hand. The woman knelt across from the young girl, carefully putting down her torches so as to not set the carpet on fire. When she spoke her voice rang with power, yet it conveyed reassurance and hope, "Come, little one. This place is not safe for one such as yourself."_

_When the girl did not move, the robed woman sighed picked up the child. When she did, the young French girl screamed, "No! Papa! Papa! _Lassiez-moi passer_!" The robed woman let out an apologetic sound._

_"We have a long road ahead of us," said the robed woman. When she spoke, the six year old Magia quieted and listened to her, "And our time is limited and the task is great." The woman had left the apartment now, and set Magia down before her and looked her in the eyes, "I will do my best to prepare you, sister."_

Magia shook herself out of the memory, finding herself outside of her apartment. Going through the window, she found herself on familiar hard wood floor. She shuffled over the couch and deposited the girl before putting the dagger on the small coffee table. She then went into the simple kitchen to fetch a glass of water, and when she returned to the previous room she found herself staring at the edge of a gleaming bronze knife and a very scared, yet determined girl.

"Now," said the girl, her voice no longer quivering, "I want answers, and you're going to tell me them. Now tell me who or what you are."

**Ta-da! Now that that's finished, leave me a review! Criticism helps, and flames only burn bridges! Thank you all.**

**CP out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I have no excuse, just laziness.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Songs of the chapter: ****_Black Sheep _****by Gin Wigmore and ****_Animal I have Become _****by Three Days Grace.**

_All questions should be asked, but some answers must remain unanswered._

**ELENA**was not happy in the slightest. First, some crazy cyclops ambushes her on her way home with groceries. She ran hoping to either escape it or find a good spot to turn a corner and wait to stab it with her dagger. She may not be combat trained, but she still knew to stick the pointy end into what or who she wanted to stab. When she turned into an alley, she hoped to be able to set up a trap and kill the monster, but Lady Luck was not on her side as the alley was a dead end and when she turned around the cyclops hit her, making her drop her only means of defense.

The cyclops had closed in rapidly, and Elena did the only sensible thing her mind thought of: screamed. That was when the weird glowing girl dropped from above and incinerated the cyclops with some of green fire. At first, Elena thought this girl was some sort of monster herself who just didn't like it when others invaded her territory. She received a pleasant surprise when the fire lady was revealed to be a human, or at least partially human, girl. She remembered the girl leaning down in front of her, trying to comfort her. Then, Elena guessed that's when she passed out.

When she woke up, she was in a small apartment. She was lying on a couch and her head was looking towards a TV and a small coffee table where her dagger sat. Blinking the exhaustion and disorientation away from her mind, Elena swung her legs around and stood up. She reached down and grasped her dagger before taking a closer look around the room.

It was dark, but light seemed to filter through a doorway and the sound of running water followed with it. The walls were a simple dark grey that led down to a cheap hardwood floor. The couch she was on was a plain black color made of fabric. Elena thought it was impossibly impersonal for someone to live in permanently, so she could only assume the girl who brought her here was here temporarily. Then again, she could only assume that the girl had brought her here.

The sink in the kitchen had turned off, bringing Lelia back to unknown person in the apartment. Quietly as she could, Elena moved to the side of the door to wait for the girl. Simple seconds passed on for minutes, and minutes for hours before the girl finally stepped out of the kitchen. When she did, Elena slide stepped in front of her, dagger edge pointed directly under her chin.

Elena didn't know where she found the courage to speak, considering that everything that was happening recently was… odd, to say the least. "Now," she began. "I want answers, and you're going to tell me them. Now tell me who or what are you."

Elena didn't expect a quick admission to it, no; she thought she might have to press a little harder. What she wasn't expecting was the girl to raise a thin black eye brow into her pitch colored hair. Elena took a few seconds to give the girl a once over. Her hair went down to just above her shoulders, while some loose strands hung before her piercing eyes that were the color of the brightest malachite. She was slightly shorter than Elena herself, maybe a 5'5" to her 5'7"? She was wearing a black athletic quarter zip over a dark jade tinted shirt. Black jeans covered what appeared to be long, slim legs and simple black tennis shoes protected her feet.

Elena was brought back to full attention when the girl spoke, her voice holding a soft… French accent? She really couldn't tell. "To answer your questions," the girl started, not concerned with the blade at her throat. "You must first answer some of mine. _Asseiez-vous._ Please, sit." The French girl beckoned towards.

Elena did, not lowering her dagger in the process. The other girl followed, sitting on the opposite side of the couch facing her, knees tucked up under her chin. "First off, may I inquire your name?" she asked politely. "I find it rather irresponsible of me not to know the name of my guests."

A little thrown off by being called a guest, Elena gave her a simple answer. "Elena Hayes," she replied curtly. Elena didn't want to provide too much information about her, but her name seemed like a harmless thing to give.

The girl gave her a smile, showing off nearly perfectly white teeth. "That is a good name, strong history as well. I am Magia d'Étoile." The girl took a breath, and looked to spend a moment pondering something. "What do you remember? Of the attack in the alley?"

"Everything," Elena was still trying to puzzle this girl out. Was she trying to help? Or was she simply another monster playing out some sort of sick fantasy. Elena gave a quick question of her own, "What did you do to that cyclops?"

At this question, the girl, Magia, seemed to smile, flinch, and grimace all at the same time. "I… Oh how do I put it into words?" She brought up her hand to run the bridge of her nose, and that's when Elena noticed the ring on her finger. The piece of metal looked extremely precious, so much so that it looked like it should be locked in a museum and not worn by some teenager. It was a black band, with a jewel so green that Elena thought it wasn't real set into it. Small lines of green seemed to go in random patterns along the black surface, creating an undiscernible pattern.

"I can tell you that you are not completely mortal, but I have a feeling you already know." At this Elena gave Magia a small nod. She knew who her father was, and she knew who her mother was… but that was not a memory she wanted to dwell on. "Is it safe to guess that you know who your immortal parent is, and what pantheon you are from?"

"Yeah," Elena began to reply. "I know who my father is, and I know of the Greeks." She also knew that if her existence got out to the Olympians, things would more likely than not turn out very poorly.

"Good, saves me the explanation," Magia gave a small smile as she brushed a black lock of hair out of her eyes. "Most half immortals these days are demigods, children of the Olympians and other gods." Elena noticed how she said 'other gods' instead of minor gods.

"However, not all half immortals are demigods." She took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly. "I am an example of that. My mother is the Titan Asteria, sister to Leto and mother of Hecate. I am a demititan, and while I hope I am not the only one, the likely hood that if there are others is that there are few."

Magia looked right into Elena eyes, the French girl's sharp jade eyes seemed to strip away any of Elena's courage. She felt small, like a grain of sand washed away into the sea. Magia blinked, breaking eye contact and Elena felt her resolve returning. Grasping on her courage, Elena decided to give what comfort she could. She might regret it later, but at the moment she couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Magia," Elena started. The daughter of Asteria most have heard the soft tone Elena was using, because when she looked into Elena's eyes she wasn't swallowed by fear, but overwhelmed by the emotions that were swirling inside them. "You aren't alone. I am Elena Hayes, the daughter of Prometheus, Titan of Foresight. And you are not the only one."

**Read and review people, and once again sorry for the wait.**


End file.
